For (disambiguation)
One day I was watching some youtube and then I saw this video about this Guest called Guest 666, I was not sure if this was fake or real so like a idiot I went on ROBLOX and searched up on Games "Guest 666" I found a game called Guest 666 red world so I joined it. There was 3 other players the world was completely red so they were not kidding about red world, Anyways I was In a grassy baseplate with a house in the middle of the intire map and I heard this G Major music that was really scary and I heard this creepy laugh in the middle of the song and 2 players walked on the left side of the house and Guest 666 Sprinted too them Guest 666 had blood red eyes demon horns and fire on him he killed the 2 men in a instant then they got kicked out of the game when they died and then Guest 666 Sprinted too this lady, she ran for her life but still got killed then HE WENT TOO ME I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD then I ran into the house by mistake and then Guest 666 killed me and the game shut down. then I quitted the game but the music was still playing! And then a ear bleeding scream blasted out on my home page and my wallpaper was just blood and then my computer shut down automatically, Then when I started it back up my wallpaper had a bloody text saying "NO YOU DON'T" Then I went on ROBLOX all my friends were named [ Content Deleted ] with no picture and if I pressed on one of them it would just let out the scream again my avatar was completely Black and I was named "SLAVE" and then a picture of me was hanged in a dark closet with blood coming down my mouth onto my chest then the scream came again! Then I got teleported into a game with no name By: :-) all there was is a dark hallway and half way through the game a creepy voice said "LOOK BEHIND YOU" I looked behind my self and Guest 666 was there with his avatar having blood red eyes still but his intire body completely black and only with the old ROBLOX cap. Then he said on the text being completely red saying, "J01N MY GAM3 5LAV3" But I did not and then Guest 666 messaged me saying ":-) j01n my gam3 n0w 0r 3l53 I w1ll t3l3p0rt y0u th3r3" and then my screen was red with the scream but I still did not then I bloody text on fire said "DO IT" and then I got teleported there. My avatar was invisible accept for Guest 666's and I typed in the chat "Plz let me go. just do someone else!" and then he replied saying "N0, THE OTHER PLAYERS WHO JOIN THE GAME ARE BEING HACKED JUST LIKE YOU ARE BEING NOW" I GOT SO SCARED AND THEN MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN! And then everything was normal but my account got deleted forever. THE END.